Muddy Business
by Efirg
Summary: Après l'entraînement dans la boue, Kazemaru et Midorikawa donnent à un Tsunami désemparé une leçon sur les soins pour les cheveux ainsi qu'un coup de main. Avec l'autorisation de l'auteur. Il y a deux versions, une avec les noms originaux et une avec les noms français. Review !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** **Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, je ne garantis pas qu'ils survivraient). De plus l'histoire nn m'appartient pas non plus, il s'agit de la traduction de _MuddyBusiness_ de Pureya.**

**N/A : Je ne pouvais pas trouver de fanfictions où Tsunami et Kazemaru étaient les personnages principaux alors je devais écrire la mienne. Et puis, Midorikawa est simplement drôle à écrire alors je l'ai ajouté au mélange !**

**Je les aime tous et je me souviens avoir pensé : "Wow, c'est une sacrée coiffure !" la première fois que j'ai vu Tsunami. "Ses cheveux doivent peser lourds. il a sûrement des muscles de tueur dans son cou !"**

**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si vous voyez des fautes, prévenez moi.**

**Et pour ceux qui veulent, je mets une versions avec les noms français (par exemple pour ceux qui ont regardé Inazuma Eleven en français et qui ne connaissent pas les noms japonais comme moi au début).**

* * *

"L'entrainement est terminé ! Allez-vous douchez ! Et n'oubliez pas de bien vous étirez et de boire beaucoup d'eau !" ordonna le coach Kudou à son équipe désormais pleine de boue et épuisée.

"Oui monsieur !" dit l'équipe en chœur avant de se diriger vers les douches, tous prêts à s'effondrer à cause de leurs muscles douloureux. Le football dans la boue était simplement comme le football dans les marais : extrêmement fatigant et difficile pour les joueurs.

"Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir enlever toute cette boue de mes cheveux … et tu peux dire que je suis fou mais je suis sûr qu'il y avait aussi de l'argile !" dit Midorikawa. Il était couvert de boue des pieds à la tête après avoir glissé et être tombé plusieurs fois dans la boue. Kazemaru hocha la tête en touchant la boue qui couvrait ses propres cheveux. Ceux-ci semblaient maintenant beaucoup plus clairs puisque la boue avait coagulé en un gros amas sur sa tête.

"Mais je connais quelqu'un qui aura plus de mal que nous."

"Qui ?" Kazemaru pointa du doigt leur ami surfeur d'Okinawa. Les cheveux de Tsunami étaient presque méconnaissables à cause de la boue. "Whoua… ça doit peser une tonne ! C'est incroyable de voir que ça reste encore en place !"

"Hum-hum… Aïe !" Kazemaru avait essayé de retirer l'élastique mais il y avait ses cheveux couverts de boue qui l'enveloppaient complétement.

"Hey ! Arrête de faire ça ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça fait mal ? Sheesh." Dit Midorikawa en agrippant le bras de Kazemaru avant que le garçon ne puisse le faire de nouveau.

"Donc, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire d'après toi ?" demanda Kazemaru en jetant un regard noir au garçon tout en tirant sur son bras pour le libérer. Midorikawa posa ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira.

"Eh bien, tu as deux options. La première, tu te coupes les cheveux." Le regard mortel que Kazemaru lança à Midorikawa signifiait que non, couper les cheveux de Kazemaru n'était pas une option. "Et la deuxième, tu me laisses t'aider."

"Oublie ça, je ne te laisserai pas toucher mes cheveux."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"…"

"Allez. J'allais te demander de l'aide pour mes cheveux." Kazemaru regarda l'autre garçon, suspicieux. "Je le jure, si j'essaie quoique que ce soit de drôle, je te laisse me raser la tête !" Cela sembla être assez pour convaincre Kazemaru qui après un moment de réflexion hocha finalement la tête.

"Très bien alors."

Ils se dirigèrent vers les douches. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les vestiaires, la plupart des garçons était déjà lavée et mettait des vêtements propres. Midorikawa et Kazemaru étaient habitués à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient les derniers à aller se doucher puisqu'ils savaient que ça leur prenait plus longtemps à laver leurs cheveux et que ça ne paraissait pas raisonnable de faire attendre les autres garçons.

"Eh les gars, vous ressemblez à des rats avec vos cheveux !" s'exclama Endou alors que les deux garçons mirent le pied dans la salle. Kazemaru soupira. Le garçon n'avait pas le moindre tact.

"Euh… Merci ?" dit Midorikawa et Kazemaru secoua la tête.

"Ne le remercie pas. Endou ne connait pas le sarcasme." Midorikawa et Endou rigolèrent à la remarque de Kazemaru.

"Bien, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêchez avant que la boue ne sèche. Goenji ! Tu es prêt ?" L'attaquant aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête et les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce.

"Il marque un point. Dépêche-toi, ma tête commence à me démanger." dit Kazemaru en enlevant son tee-shirt. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son shampooing, son après-shampooing et sa serviette. "Tu as pensé à prendre du savon ?"

"Ouais. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?" Kazemaru secoua la tête.

"Non." Ils se déshabillèrent en silence puis se dirigèrent vers les douches. Ils passèrent devant Tachimukai qui vérifiait s'il restait ou non de la boue dans les cheveux de Kidou. Kazemaru grimaça. 'Doit être l'enfer pour enlever la boue dans des dreadlocks.' pensa-t-il. Et à en juger par le léger froncement de sourcils qui ornait le visage de Midorikawa, il devait penser la même chose.

"Haaaaah ! Je me sens bien !" s'écria Tsunami alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Kazemaru et Midorikawa s'arrêtèrent pour fixer le grand adolescent avant qu'ils n'attrapent simultanément ses bras et le traînent vers les douches.

"Oï ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !" dit Kazemaru.

"Tu n'as même pas retiré la moitié de la boue de tes cheveux !" s'écria Midorikawa. Il attrapa un petit tabouret et le pointa du doigt." Assis. Nous allons te laver les cheveux." ordonna-t-il. Tsunami regarda leurs visages déterminés avant de soupirer et d'admettre sa défaite. Kazemaru prit son shampooing et en versa un peu dans ses mains ainsi que dans celles de Midorikawa et ensemble ils commencèrent à frotter les cheveux roses clairs.

"Owwww… Vous êtes en train de m'arracher les cheveux !" gémit Tsunami.

"Oh, sois un homme !" dit Midorikawa.

"Est-ce que tu as utilisé du shampooing lorsque tu t'es douché la première fois ? Ces amas ne se sont même pas ramollis, ne serait-ce qu'un peu !" dit Kazemaru alors qu'il s'attaquait à un autre morceau de boue.

"Non, je n'utilise ces produits cosmétiques qu'une ou deux fois par semaine." Dit Tsunami avec désinvolture.

"QUOI ?!" crièrent les plus petits à l'unisson.

"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bien ?" Kazemaru secoua la tête, incrédule.

"Pas vraiment non, mais ça rendrait tes cheveux BEAUCOUP plus facile à gérer." Expliqua Kazemaru.

"Aah ! Ça ne sert à rien de soucier de ce genre de choses ! Il suffit de se laisser emporter par le courant et tout se passera bien !" Tsunami fit un grand sourire.

"Ouais, c'est facile à dire pour toi mais en attendant, c'est nous qui nous occupons de régler ce gâchis." Murmura Midorikawa alors qu'il parvint à démêler un nœud particulièrement gros.

"Hey, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'aider, les gars !" fit remarquer Tsunami.

"C'est vrai mais nous t'avons empêché de te ridiculiser en montrant à tous que tu ne peux pas te laver les cheveux correctement." Contra Midorikawa ce à quoi Tsunami fit la moue. Ils continuèrent à travailler sur les cheveux du surfeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à se débarrasser de plus de boue.

"Ferme tes yeux et ta bouche, je vais rincer le shampooing." Dit Kazemaru tandis qu'il alluma l'eau. Midorikawa frotta la tête de Tsunami, s'assurant qu'il ne restait plus de shampooing ou de boue avant qu'il signale à Kazemaru qu'il pouvait couper l'eau.

"Bien merci les gars ! Je me sens vraiment mieux !" Tsunami sourit et était sur le point de se lever quand Midorikawa posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus grand et le remit sur le tabouret.

"Où penses-tu aller ? Nous devons encore mettre de l'après-shampooing dans tes cheveux."

"Eeeehhhh ? Pas moyen, je n'utilise pas d'après-shampooing."

"Crois-moi, tu nous remercieras plus tard quand tu te brosseras les cheveux." Dit Kazemaru alors qu'il versa de l'après-shampooing dans les cheveux de Tsunami. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais fut coupé tandis que Midorikawa serra son poing et regarda le surfeur, les yeux plissés.

"Et si tu dis que tu ne te brosses pas les cheveux, je vais te frapper !" Tsunami rit nerveusement et se résigna à son sort. Mais ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour commencer à apprécier sa situation tandis que Kazemaru commençait à étaler l'après-shampooing dans ses cheveux et sur son cuir chevelu. En fait, il se sentait vraiment bien et se pencha légèrement au contact. Kazemaru le remarqua et sourit. Ils avaient peut-être réussi à enseigner au grand adolescent une chose ou deux sur le soin des cheveux.

"Ok, nous allons rincer et puis ça sera à toi, Midorikawa." Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts acquiesça et alluma l'eau pour rincer l'après-shampooing des cheveux de Tsunami.

"Woooow ! Mes cheveux sont vraiment doux !" S'exclama le grand adolescent tandis qu'il mit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il semblait honnêtement impressionné. Kazemaru hocha la tête alors que Midorikawa prit la place de Tsunami sur le tabouret.

"Tu obtiendras un résultat semblable avec un après-shampooing adapté. Et tu devrais vraiment commencer à en utiliser, ça serait beaucoup plus facile pour gérer des cheveux épais comme les tiens si tu faisais ça." Dit Kazemaru tandis qu'il commença à tirer prudemment sur l'élastique dans les cheveux de Midorikawa.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow !" gémit Midorikawa alors qu'une partie de ses cheveux furent arrachés de son cuir chevelu avec l'élastique. Tsunami sourit.

"Oh, sois un homme !" dit-il tandis que Midorikawa regarda l'adolescent bronzé d'un mauvais œil. Kazemaru sourit et secoua la tête. Tsunami regarda les deux plus jeunes et sourit gaiement. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. "Vous voulez de l'aide ?" demanda-t-il. Cependant, sans attendre de réponse, il commença aider Kazemaru avec les cheveux verts pleins de terre.

Ensemble, les trois lavèrent les cheveux de Midorikawa et de Kazemaru sans trop de problèmes majeurs (chacun d'eux découlant du manque de connaissances de Tsunami quand ils en venaient à laver les cheveux correctement) et une heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la douche, propres et complétement habillés. Kazemaru accepta de brosser les cheveux du plus grand après que le surfeur le lui ait demandé. Pendant le dîner et à l'amusement de tous les autres, Midorikawa et Kazemaru en disaient plus à Tsunami sur comment s'occuper correctement de ses cheveux mais Tsunami semblait prendre tout ce qu'ils disaient à cœur.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Tsunami courut jusqu'à Kazemaru et Midorikawa qui s'étiraient à côté du terrain.

"Bonjour !"

"Nnggghh…" Midorikawa n'était pas une personne du matin.

"Bonjour" dit Kazemaru avec un petit sourire. Tsunami avait un large sourire et semblait être de très bonne humeur ce matin-là. "Bien dormi ?"

"Ouais ! J'ai SUPER bien dormi !" s'exclama Tsunami. "Qui aurait su que c'était mieux de dormir avec des cheveux propres et démêlés !" Les deux garçons le regardèrent, affligés. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

"Euh, probablement tous ceux qui se lavent et se brossent régulièrement les cheveux." Murmura Midorikawa.

"Et mes cheveux sentent bons !" Tsunami sourit et fit un pas vers Kazemaru et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du plus petit, gagnant un cri de surprise de Kazemaru et un regard choqué de Midorikawa. "Tout comme tes cheveux ! C'est du jasmin, non ?" demanda Tsunami après avoir inhalé l'odeur des cheveux de Kazemaru. Trop abasourdi pour parler, Kazemaru hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer. "Le savais ! Bien, merci encore !" Tsunami donna une claque dans le dos de Kazemaru et partit parler avec Tachimukai, laissant les deux adolescents abasourdis derrière lui. Midorikawa fut le premier à se remettre du choc.

"Tu rougis." Dit-il en souriant au garçon aux cheveux turquoise qui se réveilla immédiatement de sa stupeur.

"Oh tais-toi." Dit Kazemaru en regardant le sourire satisfait de Midorikawa. "Sérieusement, les gars, vous devriez apprendre ce qu'est la retenue." Dit Kazemaru et il se dirigea vers Endou et Kidou. Midorikawa rit.

"Peut-être que tu as juste besoin d'apprendre à te laisser aller !" cria-t-il avant de courir après Kazemaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : **Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas tout comme l'histoire.**

**Je publie aussi avec les noms français, comme je l'ai expliqué sur l'autre version.**

**Donc bonne lecture.**

* * *

"L'entrainement est terminé ! Allez-vous douchez ! Et n'oubliez pas de bien vous étirez et de boire beaucoup d'eau !" ordonna le coach Travis à son équipe désormais pleine de boue et épuisée.

"Oui monsieur !" dit l'équipe en chœur avant de se diriger vers les douches, tous prêts à s'effondrer à cause de leurs muscles douloureux. Le football dans la boue était simplement comme le football dans les marais : extrêmement fatigant et difficile pour les joueurs.

"Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir enlever toute cette boue de mes cheveux … et tu peux dire que je suis fou mais je suis sûr qu'il y avait aussi de l'argile !" dit Jordan. Il était couvert de boue des pieds à la tête après avoir glissé et être tombé plusieurs fois dans la boue. Nathan hocha la tête en touchant la boue qui couvrait ses propres cheveux. Ceux-ci semblaient maintenant beaucoup plus clairs puisque la boue avait coagulé en un gros amas sur sa tête.

"Mais je connais quelqu'un qui aura plus de mal que nous."

"Qui ?" Nathan pointa du doigt leur ami surfeur d'Okinawa. Les cheveux de Hurley étaient presque méconnaissables à cause de la boue. "Whoua… ça doit peser une tonne ! C'est incroyable de voir que ça reste encore en place !"

"Hum-hum… Aïe !" Nathan avait essayé de retirer l'élastique de ses cheveux mais il y avait ses cheveux couverts de boue qui l'enveloppaient complétement.

"Hey ! Arrête de faire ça ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça fait mal ? Sheesh." Dit Jordan en agrippant le bras de Nathan avant que le garçon ne puisse faire ça de nouveau.

"Donc, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire d'après toi ?" demanda Nathan en jetant un regard noir au garçon tout en tirant sur son bras pour le libérer. Jordan posa ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira.

"Eh bien, tu as deux options. La première, tu te coupes les cheveux." Le regard mortel que Nathan lança à Jordan signifiait que non, couper les cheveux de Nathan n'était pas une option. "Et la deuxième, tu me laisses t'aider."

"Oublie ça, je ne te laisserai pas toucher mes cheveux."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"…"

"Allez. J'allais te demander de l'aide pour mes cheveux." Nathan regarda l'autre garçon, suspicieux. "Je le jure, si j'essaie quoique que ce soit de drôle, je te laisse me raser la tête !" Cela sembla être assez pour convaincre Nathan qui après un moment de réflexion hocha finalement la tête.

"Très bien alors."

Ils se dirigèrent vers les douches. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les vestiaires, la plupart des garçons était déjà lavée et mettait des vêtements propres. Jordan et Nathan étaient habitués à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient les derniers à aller se doucher puisqu'ils savaient que ça leur prenait plus longtemps à laver leurs cheveux et que ça ne paraissait pas raisonnable de faire attendre les autres garçons.

"Eh les gars, vous ressemblez à des rats avec vos cheveux !" s'exclama Marc alors que les deux garçons mirent le pied dans la salle. Nathan soupira. Le garçon n'avait pas le moindre tact.

"Euh… Merci ?" dit Jordan et Nathan secoua la tête.

"Ne le remercie pas. Marc ne connait pas le sarcasme." Jordan et Marc rigolèrent à la remarque de Nathan.

"Bien, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêchez avant que la boue ne sèche. Axel ! Tu es prêt ?" L'attaquant aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête et les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce.

"Il marque un point. Dépêche-toi, ma tête commence à me démanger." dit Nathan en enlevant son tee-shirt. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son shampooing, son après-shampooing et sa serviette. "Tu as pensé à prendre du savon ?"

"Ouais. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?" Nathan secoua la tête.

"Non." Ils se déshabillèrent en silence puis se dirigèrent vers les douches. Ils passèrent devant Darren qui vérifiait s'il restait ou non de la boue dans les cheveux de Jude. Nathan grimaça. 'Doit être l'enfer pour enlever la boue dans des dreadlocks.' pensa-t-il. Et à en juger par le léger froncement de sourcils qui ornait le visage de Jordan, il devait penser la même chose.

"Haaaaah ! Je me sens bien !" s'écria Hurley alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Nathan et Jordan s'arrêtèrent pour fixer le grand adolescent avant qu'ils n'attrapent simultanément ses bras et le traînent vers les douches.

"Oï ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !" dit Nathan.

"Tu n'as même pas retiré la moitié de la boue de tes cheveux !" s'écria Jordan. Il attrapa un petit tabouret et le pointa du doigt." Assis. Nous allons te laver les cheveux." ordonna-t-il. Hurley regarda leurs visages déterminés avant de soupirer et d'admettre sa défaite. Nathan prit son shampooing et en versa un peu dans ses mains ainsi que dans celles de Jordan et ensemble ils commencèrent à frotter les cheveux roses clairs.

"Owwww… Vous êtes en train de m'arracher les cheveux !" gémit Hurley.

"Oh, sois un homme !" dit Jordan.

"Est-ce que tu as utilisé du shampooing lorsque tu t'es douché la première fois ? Ces amas ne se sont même pas ramollis, ne serait-ce qu'un peu !" dit Nathan alors qu'il s'attaquait à un autre morceau de boue.

"Non, je n'utilise ces produits cosmétiques qu'une ou deux fois par semaine." Dit Hurley avec désinvolture.

"QUOI ?!" crièrent les plus petits garçons à l'unisson.

"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bien ?" Nathan secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité.

"Pas vraiment non, mais ça rendrait tes cheveux BEAUCOUP plus facile à gérer." Expliqua Nathan.

"Aah ! Ça ne sert à rien de soucier de ce genre de choses ! Il suffit de se laisser emporter par le courant et tout se passera bien !" Hurley fit un grand sourire.

"Ouais, c'est facile à dire pour toi mais en attendant, c'est nous qui nous occupons de régler ce gâchis." Murmura Jordan alors qu'il parvint à démêler un nœud particulièrement gros.

"Hey, je ne vous ai jamais _demandé_ de m'aider, les gars !" fit remarquer Hurley.

"C'est vrai mais nous t'avons empêché de te ridiculiser en montrant à tous que tu ne peux pas te laver les cheveux correctement." Contra Jordan ce à quoi Hurley fit la moue. Ils continuèrent à travailler sur les cheveux du surfeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à se débarrasser de d'avantage de boue.

"Ferme tes yeux et ta bouche, je vais rincer le shampooing." Dit Nathan tandis qu'il alluma l'eau. Jordan frotta la tête de Hurley, s'assurant qu'il ne restait plus de shampooing ou de boue avant qu'il signale à Nathan qu'il pouvait couper l'eau.

"Bien merci les gars ! Je me sens vraiment mieux !" Hurley sourit et était sur le point de se lever quand Jordan posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus grand et le remit sur le tabouret.

"Où penses-tu aller ? Nous devons encore mettre de l'après-shampooing dans tes cheveux."

"Eeeehhhh ? Pas moyen, je n'utilise pas d'après-shampooing."

"Crois-moi, tu nous remercieras plus tard quand tu te brosseras les cheveux." Dit Nathan alors qu'il versa de l'après-shampooing dans les cheveux de Hurley. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais fut coupé tandis que Jordan serra son poing et regarda le surfeur, les yeux plissés.

"Et si tu dis que tu ne te brosses pas les cheveux, je vais te frapper !" Hurley rit nerveusement et se résigna à son sort. Mais ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour commencer à apprécier sa situation tandis que Nathan commençait à étaler l'après-shampooing dans ses cheveux et sur son cuir chevelu. En fait, il se sentait vraiment bien et se pencha légèrement au contact. Nathan le remarqua et sourit. Ils avaient peut-être réussi à enseigner au grand adolescent une chose ou deux sur le soin des cheveux.

"Ok, nous allons rincer et puis ça sera à toi, Jordan." Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts acquiesça et alluma l'eau pour rincer l'après-shampooing des cheveux de Hurley.

"Woooow ! Mes cheveux sont vraiment doux !" S'exclama le grand adolescent tandis qu'il mit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il semblait honnêtement impressionné. Nathan hocha la tête alors que Jordan prit la place de Hurley sur le tabouret.

"Tu obtiendras un résultat semblable avec un après-shampooing adapté. Et tu devrais vraiment commencer à en utiliser, ça serait beaucoup plus facile pour gérer des cheveux épais comme les tiens si tu faisais ça." Dit Nathan tandis qu'il commença à tirer prudemment sur l'élastique dans les cheveux de Jordan.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow !" gémit Jordan alors qu'une partie de ses cheveux furent arrachés de son cuir chevelu avec l'élastique. Hurley sourit.

"Oh, sois un homme !" dit-il tandis que Jordan regarda l'adolescent bronzé d'un mauvais œil. Nathan sourit et secoua la tête. Hurley regarda les deux plus jeunes et sourit gaiement. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. "Vous voulez de l'aide ?" demanda-t-il. Cependant, sans attendre de réponse, il commença aider Nathan avec les cheveux verts pleins de terre.

Ensemble, les trois lavèrent les cheveux de Jordan et de Nathan sans trop de problèmes majeurs (chacun d'eux découlant du manque de connaissances de Hurley quand ils en venaient à laver les cheveux correctement) et une heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la douche, propres et complétement habillés. Nathan accepta de brosser les cheveux du plus grand après que le surfeur le lui ait demandé. Pendant le dîner et à l'amusement de tous les autres, Jordan et Nathan en disaient plus à Hurley sur comment s'occuper correctement de ses cheveux mais Hurley semblait prendre tout ce qu'ils disaient à cœur.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Hurley courut jusqu'à Nathan et Jordan qui s'étiraient à côté du terrain.

"Bonjour !"

"Nnggghh…" Jordan n'était pas une personne du matin.

"Bonjour" dit Nathan avec un petit sourire. Hurley avait un large sourire et semblait être de très bonne humeur ce matin-là. "Bien dormi ?"

"Ouais ! J'ai SUPER bien dormi !" s'exclama Hurley. "Qui aurait su que c'était mieux de dormir avec des cheveux propres et démêlés !" Les deux garçons le regardèrent, affligés. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

"Euh, probablement tous ceux qui se lavent et se brossent régulièrement les cheveux." Murmura Jordan.

"Et mes cheveux sentent bons !" Hurley sourit et fit un pas vers Nathan et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du plus petit, gagnant un cri de surprise de Nathan et un regard choqué de Jordan. "Tout comme tes cheveux ! C'est du jasmin, non ?" demanda Hurley après avoir inhalé l'odeur des cheveux de Nathan. Trop abasourdi pour parler, Nathan hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer. "Le savais ! Bien, merci encore !" Hurley donna une claque dans le dos de Nathan et partit parler avec Darren, laissant les deux adolescents abasourdis derrière lui. Jordan fut le premier à se remettre du choc.

"Tu rougis." Dit-il en souriant au garçon aux cheveux turquoise qui se réveilla immédiatement de sa stupeur.

"Oh tais-toi." Dit Nathan en regardant le sourire satisfait de Jordan. "Sérieusement, les gars, vous devriez apprendre ce qu'est la retenue." Dit Nathan et il se dirigea vers Marc et Jude. Jordan rit.

"Peut-être que tu as juste besoin d'apprendre à te laisser aller !" cria-t-il avant de courir après Nathan.


End file.
